Everything
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Here is an experimental songfic that I have in mind to publish since the year 2012. Yellow had a wonderful life until she takes everything away. How?


Yellow is blessed. She has a carefree life. She has a wonderful family she can always count on. She has a house to go home to. And she has a life looking forward to.

Granted, Yellow still makes mistakes once in a while. But she is willing to step up and start over again. She knows this because her guardian angel keeps supporting her. Though that "guardian angel" she claims is none other than her friend with the spiky raven hair, the varsity jacket and the red cap, his innocent and caring character proves to be akin to a guardian angel.

From the time they met in kindergarten, they bond over the simplest things. The plants, the bugs, the wind, the water, the sun, the sky, the people, their friends, the buildings and the roads. They bring their glee to anything simple they see.

Yellow was also a target of being bullied. And whenever he sees her being picked on, her friends let them see the errors of their ways. It never worked in several times. But in the end, he rescued Yellow from getting hurt. He is no doubt an angel. And he never gets tired of becoming one.

* * *

Her youthful days revolve around the wonderful lessons in school, her moments with her family and her countless times that she and her friend play in the lovely meadows. Though there were times of sorrow, they were overshadowed with times of joy.

Until the time she reaches her adolescence, there is nothing that she can ask for more.

* * *

At a fine, sunny day, during her high school years, Yellow rests on the grassy hills with her friend by her side. He is grateful to have talked about their future lives, despite Yellow holding back from talking about it. Yet, they are still joyful.

* * *

But their moment gets interrupted with the arrival of a suave gentleman with a dark blue suit, a notable spiky hair and a cunning personality. From his youthful personal, it might be a kid from school. He leads them to his loft, where they take the time to play games, eat rounds of food and idle along. Yellow is happy with that experience that she wants to return, but her friend is only enough with one.

The next day, after school, instead of bonding with her friend over for homework, Yellow bonds with the gentleman with the blue eyes. Slowly, her joy shifts to his own form of joy.

* * *

Days go by, and Yellow seemingly forgets the existence of her guardian angel. But now, she embraces the exuberance of her new friend, who sooner becomes the one she "loves".

Her friend, meanwhile, still remains faithful to her, sending letters to her, continuing his life normally and dedicating his efforts. He becomes patient to her, knowing that she will be lead back to the right path, even as she slightly strays away from her duties in school. But now, he can only look at her with concern as she submits her "love" to her new "love". She is lost.

Yellow almost feels the real joy, but it is not enough. Her friend looks at her, with her looking back at him to show that way. But the gentleman provides her a way to find her "real joy" but warns that it comes with a price.

He leads her to his friend: a confidante with the gold teeth and the yellow hat. The confidante shows her where the true source of joy is: money. Though she knows about money, Yellow does not know how to earn one. Then, he brags how much fun it would be to earn abundant amount of money and shows her the way to do it. But he claims it must come with a price. She agrees. And the confidante shows her his money.

* * *

Overcame with the desire to seek more money, Yellow invests most of her junior life in the young confidante's business, as well as diving deeper to her relationship with the gentleman. She ignores her schooling in the process. She is lost.

Yellow almost feels the real joy, but it is not enough. Her friend looks at her, with her looking back at him to show that way. But the gentleman introduces her to his friend, a lovely hostess with the stunning dark green dress. The hostess flaunts her enamoring physique to everyone she passes. The attention of the gentleman is drawn to her. Rather than be presumptuous, Yellow seeks advice from the hostess. The latter tells her about her true source of joy: beauty.

The woman on the green dress showers her with her material belongings: abundant garments, eye-catching maquillages, provocative attire and other accessories. With that, the eager girl with the golden locks surrenders her control to the hostess, who pulls her to a life of lavishness, dissipation and vanity. The gentleman and the confidante enjoy their company.

* * *

Overwhelmed with the pressures by the hostess, Yellow does everything to match her lifestyle and her reputation. For that, she gains a lot of admirers, while at the same time, she contributes more to the confidante's business and her material attraction to the gentleman. She tries more till she never realizes the excesses. She is lost.

Yellow almost feels the real joy, but it is not enough. Her guardian angel of a friend looks at her, still faithful. But surprisingly, she looks back at him. But the gentleman sways away her attention back to him. One night, he introduces her to the deed of escapism: debauchery.

The gentleman then brings her to his accomplice: a woman of dark cerulean locks, turquoise-hued outfit and blue demeanor. The accomplice offers Yellow a taste of bliss that will take the pain away. Yellow recognizes the scent from the swill, but the accomplice insists, even for one taste. Pressured but compliant, the regressively innocent girl accepts. But from one taste, it becomes countless for her.

Under the auspice of the accomplice, she is led to a life of decadence. On every glitz and every glamor and every glow and every glee, Yellow lives the high life. Her care is out of reach. But endless elation is on her breath. She reaches out her "joy" to the gentleman, but he is concentrated with the hostess. She reaches out to the confidante, but he pressures her to produce more profit. But it is long past that she becomes sensible to her actions. Yellow wants to have "joy" alone.

* * *

Oversaturated by the excesses of her exuberant lifestyle, one night during another revelry, Yellow tires from the crowd and rests on her luxurious bed. She ponders about the course of her life and learns that she gains faceless acquaintances, countless admirers, baseless sums and touchless moments with her love. She is lost.

Yellow almost feels the real joy, but it is never enough. Even with her change, her loyal friend looks at her with empathy and offers a hand to show her the true way to joy. But she is swayed by the presence of a mysterious man, who notices her desperation. He appears to her on his confident stature, his crimson hair, his stern eyes, his dark suit and his sly voice. She deduces that he is one of the gentleman's acquaintances. But the man proudly states that he is the gentleman's loyal specialist. He reaches out to her by insisting her to share her story.

All her emotions pour out on every detail of her descending narrative. The specialist only knows on his mind the perfect antidote to her problem. For that, he shares this philosophy: what is the worth to keep living and to gain nothing. Her attention directs to him.

* * *

In a final toll, the specialist offers her the choice of fulfilling that philosophy with one round to her head. She is aghast to see him suggest that and show the paraphernalia. He seduces her that it is fine to do it. He feels the pain and desperation that Yellow has herself now, after devoting her life in the exuberance of jubilant intimacy, monetary gain, social vanity, endless debauchery and now existential crisis. She is lost.

Yellow almost feels the real joy, but no matter how hard she looks for it on all the places, it is never enough. But she takes the paraphernalia from the specialist, placing it on the right side of her head. She keeps seeking the true "joy", but all she gained was pain on seeking it. She wants to end it all.

But on the verge of her decision, she sees one person who still believes in her: her friend. Through the years, even though he dealt with life on his own terms, he still has Yellow on his mind. He offers her a chance to change her ways. Yet, she is hesitant to grasp that opportunity, seeing how much guilty and undeserving she is.

The guilt compels her. The pressure digs in her. And as she sees the gentleman, the confidante, the hostess, the accomplice and the specialist appear right before her, Yellow reflects the life she already gained. Is there hope for a brand, new life? Is there hope to change?

* * *

The wages of her flaws are marked in her heart. She feels the remorse etched on her image. She deserves what she had been through.

But something strikes in her: she already found joy from her friend, from her family and from her simple life. She can almost taste it again. But can she? Can she return to her past life and make a good change?

…

She can. And with a drop of the arms, she confidently runs back to her friend. But the five of her subjects block her way. But she is not stopping from running back.

* * *

The gentleman tries to convince her that she can devote her life to him, while the confidante tries to drag her down. But she is unstoppable. No turning back. No turning back.

* * *

The hostess pleads her to stay with their company, indulging her with benefits of gorgeous glamor and luscious luxury, while the accomplice holds her arms from moving. But she is unstoppable. No turning back. No turning back.

* * *

The specialist struggles to push her entire body down, assisted by the four. But she is unstoppable. No turning back. No turning back. And in a hopeful attempt, Yellow reaches out her hand to her friend's, trying her best to grab it.

No matter how great the force is against her, she keeps going and going and going. The struggles are too high. But in faith, she grabs her friend's hand.

* * *

Victorious that Yellow chose to go back to her own right path, her friend – her guardian angel – overpowers the forces from the five subjects. He blocks their way as they try to grab Yellow back to them. Their attempts are potent that Yellow could see the struggle in her friend's eyes. But his protection around her remains firm.

* * *

In one push, Red breaks the five apart, making the fall to the ground. They are bewildered of the authority emancipated out of a friend who has his compassion on his long-ailing friend. They could see him enlightened right in front of them. For that, they flee away from him, never to be seen from her life until the perfect opportunity rises.

* * *

Immediately, he comes to the aid of Yellow and picks her up from the ground. She is overwhelmed by the extent of her decision. But she is still scorned with guilt and responsibility for her actions. But regardless of what became of her, Red is glad to see her return. He embraces her, welcoming her back. Yellow then expresses her doubts on taking the high climb of change.

Eventually, he assists her in welcoming back to her family.

* * *

Red and Yellow are aware that the steps the latter would take would not be easy. But they are faithful that everything will be safe and secure in this journey.


End file.
